


The Taste of Love

by crisiskris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris
Summary: A potion speaks a thousand words.





	The Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set during PoA and written for the lovely Gaaak. Incidentally the only drabble I have ever written.

Remus Lupin often wondered what love would taste like. 

Once, he’d found some information about a potion that controlled werewolves’ bestial urges.  Unfortunately, for it to work properly, it had to be made by someone who felt affection for the wolf.  Remus remembered clearly how disappointed he’d been - with his friends gone, no one he knew loved him enough to qualify.

Then he’d come to Hogwarts.  Severus Snape had shown up at his door, goblet in hand.  “Drink that immediately,” he’d snarled, “I didn’t make it for nothing.” 

Remus was surprised to find the taste of love was bitter.


End file.
